


Endurance

by Miphan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphan/pseuds/Miphan





	Endurance

A slight breeze enters from the balcony. It ruffles the white curtains with unseen fingers and continues on, ever moving and unstoppable.

Mamoru watches -senses it- go away. He leans more on the railing as if it will help him see more clearly. It actually does. Concentration is the key, he figures.

He sighs and looks down at his hands. Ever since his memories returned his powers have been getting stronger. Correction. His power was always strong, always there. He is the one undergoing change. It's him who is now ready to welcome them back. He is stronger now.

That's what Helios had said.

As for him, the ''welcome'' part remains to be seen. At nights such as this one with the full moon casting its light on the planet, his planet, he wonders how Usagi felt when her powers appeared and slowly started developing into something more. Surely uncertain. A bit scary. Definitely not alone.

He isn't alone. Not really. He loves Usagi. He values her friends as his own. He speaks to people from his university. But in the end, something always doesn't fit.

Like he is trying to fill a void just to make it disappear. To solve a puzzle by replacing the missing pieces. It is unfair. To himself. To the missing pieces. To the replacements.

He feels her presence before the front door opens. It is a habit that comes naturally to him now. She takes off her shoes, placing them neatly next to his own. Her steps are soft yet eager as she walks through his apartment. A pair of arms wrap around his middle and Usagi nuzzles at his back before resting her head against it.

He takes her right hand and places kisses over it, first at the back, the palm and then each finger. Thanks to their proximity, he feels her body shiver in delight.

"I sneaked out through the window. Luna doesn't approve."

There is a giggle in her voice and Mamoru can imagine one of those radiant smiles blossoming on her face. He smirks as he gives her hand one last kiss.

"And on what shall I attribute this late visit?"

The hand on his waist clenches on his pajamas. "I'm sorry, I- Are you okay?"

He tries to keep his voice steady. He thinks that it's a successful attempt. Somewhat. "Why are you asking?"

Maybe it's the wrong thing to say because Usagi pushes away and turns him around. He doesn't protest as she cups his face with both hands and stares at him with eyes of fierce blue. Whatever she sees, she doesn't like, judging by the frown that creases her forehead.

"I felt it." She slides her hands down until they rest on his chest, atop his beating heart. "I knew that you weren't well."

At this point offering some blatant excuse sounds... inexcusable. His eyes never leave hers as their hands intertwine. "Do you think that they'll ever come back?"

Usagi tilts her head to the side in a show of confusion. He is afraid that he'd have to brush the topic off, but then recognition lights her eyes and he involuntary lets a sigh escape from his lips.

She hugs him tight then and he buries his face in her hair. It smells like roses.

"I don't know, Mamo-chan. I don't know. Setsuna- she didn't say anything."

It's true. She didn't. And he hadn't had the time nor the courage to ask. He'll have to wait and find out. Maybe when he is King- he still cringes at the prospect of ruling a planet- maybe then they'll be with him.

With a reassuring squeeze he ends the embrace and pulls Usagi inside. He closes the door, trapping the chilly air outside. The curtains remain open, allowing the moonlight to seep into the room.

Usagi is already situated under the covers when he turns around. Her school uniform will be wrinkled in the morning, but she'll manage. He slips in beside her and she moves closer.

They meet midway, breaths mingling before their lips meet. The kiss is quick and intense, a promise that needn't be voiced.

Usagi voices it anyway.

"I'm here for you. We'll bring them back one day. You'll see."

They cuddle as close as possible after that. He ends up with his face buried in her neck and her chin resting on his hair. Slender arms wrap around him tightly and start playing with a few raven strands, soothing him to sleep. Protecting the people she loves is what Usagi does best. He surrenders to sleep easily, followed closely by Usagi.

Tomorrow they'll wake up late and Mamoru won't be able to withhold his amusement as his girlfriend rushes to return home by transforming. He should reprimand her about being seen unnecessarily by civilians, but that's a role which Luna thrives in.

For now they sleep soundly, lost in a dream monitored by a white Pegasus that always maintains his distance. A silent guardian content with his position and determined to live up to its expectations.

For now the four stones hidden in Mamoru's living room can only faintly glow as the souls trapped inside mull over their prince's words.

For now they can only hope that one day they will be the ones to fill the void in their prince's heart.

Until then, they'll wait.


End file.
